Of Lies and Promises
by mediocre13
Summary: "KYOKO SASAGAWA, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I had this scene printed in my mind long before it actually happened but I would simply brush it off every time, believing that someday my persevering love will make its way through his heart.


Diclaimer: I do not own KHR or any part thereof.

A/N's: I'm really really really new to this, I swear. I never had the guts to write and have my work read by someone else. Yeah, cowardice. Nevertheless, I always had this fluttery feeling in me whenever I think about 2786 and what the future awaits them. I've been rooting for them since forever for goodness' sake! But with how the manga is going at this time, I'm starting to feel sorry for Haru. Mind you people, I almost cried when Tsuna attempted to confess again to Kyoko!huhuhuhu. This shot is dedicated to my favorite KHR female character-86.

Cliché's and Broken Bones

Haru's POV

"_KYOKO SASAGAWA, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" _I had this scene printed in my mind long before it actually happened but I would simply brush it off every time, believing that someday my _persevering love _will make its way through his heart.

They say I am dense and stupid because I was oblivious to his nonverbal gestures of affection towards my bestfriend and _non-affection_ (if there's such word) towards me. Saying that to a girl who happens to be the top stud of a prestigious school for female intellectuals happens to be downright stupid too, right? But then, I wouldn't have preferred to be branded any other way. I liked me the way I am-_the happy-go-lucky, clumsy, dangerously stupid, straightforward and sweet Haru Miura_. Truth be told, I figured he is partial to her in every way-the way he would look at her tenderly when he thinks nobody's looking; the blush that he oh-so-forcefully attempts to hide whenever they would sit close or when she would tell him _"You are so great Tsuna-kun. You're not an ordinary person!" _I saw his shy but loving smiles when she does or says something funny (even if it's not that funny, I must say). Most of all, I knew what he really meant by protecting Kyoko-chan and the others. Yes, _Kyoko-chan and the others._ I never missed the signs. I heard, witnessed and felt every single moment of it, but I chose to ignore everything all for the sake of my _determined and persevering love. _I let myself believe that I was just insecure and exaggerating. After all he never confirmed it, much more confessed his feelings. I knew for certain that my fears would kill me so I opted to stand my ground. I knew that there is something greater than fear-and that is HOPE. I told myself I would never give up. I believed that someday, somewhere in his heart, he would also see me.

Remember reading lines like "time stopped still" or "everything was a blur?" Oh, I actually thought they were just clichés too before I happened to experience it real time. I was supposed to bring Lambo and Ipin to the park. Kyoko-chan and I went separate ways because she still had to run errands for her mom. As I was walking with the kids, I saw Tsuna-san running hurriedly towards me or so I thought. I was about to wave at him but was cut off when he rushed past me and dashed towards the end of the street. Confused and startled, I turned around. Now, thinking about it, I shouldn't have; because in a split second my heart shattered in gazillion pieces. Just like an awestruck member of the audience, I just stood there and watched while my self-proclaimed future husband declared his love to my self-proclaimed bestfriend (knowing that Hana Kurokawa is her real bestfriend). Yes, time seemed to stop and my peripherals were mere abstract images including Lambo and Ipin who grabbed my hand forcing me to turn back. All I could see was Tsuna-san holding Kyoko-chan's chin and the latter blushing. All I could hear (more of read from her lips) was Kyoko-chan repeatedly calling out "Tsuna-kun" and Tsuna's valiant declaration of "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" How's that for a world-wrecking, heart-shredding and hope-shattering FIRST heartbreak?

I could've died right there and then you know, but I didn't. Dad raised me better than that. My chest hurt so much and my throat seemed to tighten. I was waiting for the tears to flow out of my lacrimal ducts but they wouldn't. They were just there all shy and mighty making my vision blurry and threatening to fall but they wouldn't. Basically, I followed my instinct. Remember the concept about the body having pain receptors such that you would instantly pull away your hand when touching an extremely hot surface? Yes, similarly, I was badly hurt and all I could think of was to get anywhere far from that place. I ran away.

I ran away. _To the park. With the kids. And we played. _Don't get me wrong. I know I'm air-headed and oftentimes have a short attention span, but having my heart ripped out of my chest isn't something I could get over with in a flash. I really didn't know where my feet were taking me and honestly I forgot about the kids too. All I could think of was anywhere far. Surprisingly, I found myself in the park. Breathless and exhausted, I fell on my knees. My brain was pounding against my skull and I gripped my chest trying to ease the squeezing pain. A part of me badly wanted to cry and shout but all I could muster was a whimper. At that moment, I thought about Takeshi Yamamoto who once told me about broken bones. He said getting a fracture is one of the worst injuries. The acute pain is intensely indescribable such that an conscious person could neither shout nor cry at the feel of it. I knew how it felt because I got fractured numerous times. For some reason, I felt the same way but more severely. The pain was intensely and immensely too awful for words. Just then, I felt four little arms hug me from behind. _"Does it hurt?" _the little girl asked, her voice somewhat muffled as she buried her head on my back. Whether she was referring to my scraped knee, I didn't know. _"Lambo knows nothing so I won't tell anything to anyone," _the snotty little boy said, his shaking voice betraying the somewhat happy tune he attempted to add to his words. I grasped their little hands and turned to face them. With a smile plastered on my face, I guiltily shook my head and lied, _"No, it doesn't hurt at all."_

A/N: I don't know what washed over me but I suddenly had the urge to keep on hitting the keyboard and write ceaselessly. Maybe because I felt for her. I was quite frustrated about how her feelings are kept on the sidelines when she valiantly declares it every time. I just hope this girl receives more love. I'm not sure if I'd be able to come up with another chapter. I don't trust my writing skills that well or my moments of inspiration per se.

As for reviews, you may or may not. But hearing your thoughts would mean a lot for a first-timer like me. Ja ne!


End file.
